


Further East Than Any Can Go

by hungrytiger



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU ficlet where Lucy stayed behind when her brothers and sister went hunting the White Stag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further East Than Any Can Go

Lune had not believed the rumors till he approached the thrones. They are draped in black, all but one, and in that one he finds no Queen.

“You’re early, Majesty,” says a voice and when he turns there’s Lucy. Here she stands alone, bereft of all but Aslan and her faith. He has never seen her alone, he realizes. Except perhaps for the King Edmund, he had never seen any of his royal cousins without a sibling or two by each others’ sides.

“I came to give what succor I could to the Narnian throne, Queen Lucy. Dear Lucy. I-“ Court talk is difficult to him, and grief must speak plainly. “I am sorry for your loss.”

“The whole country’s loss,” she says briefly, “but I am doing what I can.”

 

She looks out the windows, towards the sea, towards Aslan’s land, which lies further East than any can go.  
“Aslan’s way is strange to us,” he says and reaches towards her. Perhaps in the hour of Narnia’s greatest need her sister and brothers will return to her as his son did to him. But the hours are great and long in the time between now and then. And no King and no Queen should wish for their country’s hour of greatest need.

Lucy does not reply as expected, and says instead, “I have not seen Aslan in many days to ask him.”

 

“Aslan is not-“

“Not a tame lion. I know. And while I laid sick a-bed, my sister and brothers went to some great adventure without me, and in my heart, I think they will not return, so Aslan must watch over them, not me. And I, over Narnia. So King Lune- Lune, my friend. I- I think we’d better look over the reports of the borders? Have you been experiencing Giants raiding too?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turning Away from Sunrise (The Plain Speaking Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387713) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax)




End file.
